


de cero a Once

by FosforoMcBlurry



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bible Quotes, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F/M, Fluff, Gay Will Byers, Kissing, M/M, Morse Code, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Has PTSD, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FosforoMcBlurry/pseuds/FosforoMcBlurry
Summary: Will reflexiona sobre su novio, la novia de su novio, y el apo-casi-lipsis.





	de cero a Once

**Author's Note:**

> me vi esta serie en tiempo récord, y todo lo que shippeo son ot3. i'm trash.  
p.d: aquí llamo Eleven a Once porque me vi la serie en inglés y pues Once se me hace rarísimo vale don't @ me.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Halloween que casi matamos a la señora Baker? 

_Tic, tic tic tic._ El golpeteo indefinido de unos dedos ágiles. _Estoy aquí,_ un secreto en código. 

—Tú ibas vestido de espía de los años veinte con un traje súper guay, y yo llevaba un traje de Cthulhu con los tentáculos hechos con bolsas de basura. 

Pero claro que Will estaba ahí. En cuerpo, en presencia, aferrándose a cada historieta absurda, a cada recuerdo banal que nunca pensaría que pasaría a convertirse en algo sentimental. La normalidad convertida en algo envidiable. 

—Y claro, nos intercambiamos los disfraces para conseguir más caramelos. —Mike no pudo evitar reírse, pasándose una mano por la cara y por los ojos, humedecidos de forma casi imperceptible—. La idea no nos salió bien, y la señora Baker acabó echándonos a escobazo limpio por ser un par de "ladronzuelos sin honor". 

_Tic, tic tic tic, tic tic tic._ Más golpeteos imperceptibles. _Puerta._

Hopper detuvo su mirada en Mike, expresión impenetrable, con miedo de mirar a Will y que Él descubriese su artimaña. Anécdota tras anécdota tras anécdota, lo suficiente para provocar una distracción en el monstruo que yacía en su interior. 

—Y al día siguiente, le llenamos la casa de huevos y de papel higiénico.

El ceño de Joyce se encogió levemente durante un segundo, tic nervioso de madre preocupada.

—Dios, todavía me acuerdo de su cara de susto. —se frotó los ojos, rojos y pegajosos—. Si llega a saber que fuimos nosotros, nos habría… —ni siquiera se aventuró a terminar la frase, y su expresión volvió a esa terquedad adulta, a esa seriedad temple a la que Will se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses. 

—Eh, Will… 

Mike le cogió la cara al monstruo. Toda alegría nostálgica había desaparecido. 

—Vuelve pronto. 

_Tic, tic, tic, tic tic tic. _Un "vale" silencioso hizo eco en la madera de la silla. 

Y un pinchazo en el cuello le anunció el fin de la charla. 

—¡No no no no no no _no! _¡Mamá, por favor, ayúdame! _¡Ayúdame!_

Los gritos del monstruo ahogaron el silencio de Jonathan, el traidor que dio el golpe de gracia, y un "lo siento" que brotó de los labios de Mike, quien se alejaba con piernas temblorosas y mirada inquieta. Joyce simplemente escondió la cara en el hombro de Hopper, sus hombros zarandeándose de arriba a abajo. 

Y el Will casi dormido, el verdadero Will, les dio las gracias a todos por haber venido. 

* * *

A veces recordaba. 

Un montón de luces demasiado brillantes. Una oscuridad atravesada por las luces de neón de comercios decrépitos. Cenizas, polvo, telarañas. El aire cargado y putrefacto.

A veces simplemente se acordaba de cosas al azar: un gruñido, la respiración agitada seguida de la adrenalina, versos sueltos de canciones. 

Y otras veces, en los peores días, recordaba la muerte. Recordaba aquella figura monstruosa y letal, los cadáveres (que, por alguna razón, tenían la cara de gente que conocía) y la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo saldría de allí. 

En aquellos días era cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche, sudoroso y sin aliento, temblando y con las sábanas apretadas entre sus puños. 

—Alerta. —un carraspeo—. Alerta neón… alerta neón. 

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando, al otro lado, se escuchó un sonido estático. 

—Recibido. Cambio y corto. 

Y era en aquellos días, en los que llamaba a Mike. 

Habían creado un código secreto por colores, en función de las pesadillas de Will: alerta neón era para cuando soñaba con su estadía en el mundo del Revés; la alerta gris era para los Demoperros o el Demogorgon; y la alerta roja… 

La alerta roja era equiparable al Defcon 2: peligroso, y sólo había ocurrido dos veces. 

La primera vez, intentó volver a dormir mientras contenía las lágrimas contra su almohada. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos fue ante la atenta mirada de su hermano y su madre, preocupados tras haber escuchado gritos que, decían, parecían provenir de un animal salvaje. 

Tras el segundo Defcon 2, Mike le había dicho que le llamase si volvía a ocurrir algo así, a no ser que quisiera ver su querido Castillo Byers en llamas. 

_Tic, tic tic tic, espacio. Aquí, _era el sonido que descansaba en el vidrio de su ventana. 

En la penumbra de su habitación, Will subió la ventana, dejando entrever a un muchacho larguirucho y tembloroso, todavía en pijama y con una sudadera. 

—Déjam-me p-p-asar. —a Mike le castañeaban los dientes mientras subía y bajaba las manos por sus brazos, en busca de calor. 

—Contraseña. 

Unos labios, secos y partidos por el viento, se posaron sobre los suyos. 

—Esa no es la contraseña. 

Mike suspiró, las arrugas de su frente acentuándose, y pateó su bicicleta con hastío. —¿Te estás quedando conmigo? 

—Pasa, anda.

Su sonrisa se hizo a un lado de la ventana, dejando que la larga presencia de Mike inundara su habitación, cargada de una paz inexplicable. 

Will le miró de arriba a abajo, habiéndose olvidado (casi) del verdadero motivo por el que Mike había venido. 

—¡Eh, oye!

Un susurro amenazante y unas manos frías en su espalda después, Will ya se había olvidado por completo de Demoperros y de cualquier mundo -tanto del Derecho como del Revés- que hubiese podido hacerse un hueco en su cabeza. 

* * *

—No me toques, tienes los pies helados. 

La cuchara pequeña se dio la vuelta. 

—En las pelis dicen "en la salud y en la enfermedad". Como buen novio, deberías ser mi estufa en los tiempos difíciles. 

Will rodó los ojos, apretando la cara de Mike contra su pecho pese a todo. 

—Además —Mike se separó levemente, para poder mirar a Will bien a los ojos—, le caigo bien a tu madre. No puedes dejarme, no puedes hacerle eso… ¡Oye! 

Un golpe en la frente le hizo levantar mejor la vista, pero esta vez los dos sonreían de oreja a oreja. 

Recordó la primera vez que habían acabado así: los dos juntos en la cama de Will, como cuando eran pequeños. Will había estado diciendo "alerta roja" durante media hora al vacío estático de la radio, hasta que Mike logró ponerse en contacto con él. 

Ambos vivían a quince minutos en bici el uno del otro. Aquel día Mike batió el récord, llegando en siete. 

Ni siquiera Joyce hizo un comentario al día siguiente tras encontrarlos acurrucados bajo el edredón, dándole esquinazo al frío otoñal; con un juego de mesa olvidado en la moqueta. Estas "fiestas del pijama" comenzaron a ser cada vez más espontáneas durante el mes siguiente, y Mike tuvo que declarar una especie de tregua con su hermana: ella le cubría las espaldas a la mañana siguiente, sólo si Mike cerraba el pico y no volvía a mencionar a Jonathan durante las cenas familiares.

—Yo creo que mi madre estaría demasiado ocupada llamando a Hopper como para ir a por ti. 

El rostro de Mike palideció más de lo normal, lo cual en él era rozar la transparencia. 

—Y Eleven también se uniría a la fiesta, seguro.

Will le dio unos golpecitos en la nariz, acentuando cada palabra con un toque: —Asúmelo. Romperme el corazón sale caro, Wheeler. 

—Lo lamento, oh, Sabio Byers, más yo soy un pobre ignorante. —Mike cerró los ojos, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón de forma solemne. —"Perdónalos, padre, porque no saben lo que hacen."

—¿Eso no sale en la biblia? 

Mike se incorporó, y el cuerpo de Will rebotó varias veces sobre el viejo colchón. 

— Es que le estoy enseñando libros nuevos a Eleven. —una sonrisa tímida comenzó a asomar entre sus labios. 

Aquella misma sonrisa, cargada de alegría nostálgica, de cariño, de _todo_, también estaba cargada de Mike Wheeler. 

Era la misma sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que hablaba de Will. 

—Y entonces pensé —prosiguió, ajeno a la duda existencial que tenía Will de si besarle la sonrisa de la boca, o dejarle seguir para poder escuchar su voz—, ¿qué mejor para empezar que el primer libro de ciencia ficción jamás escrito? 

Will contuvo su carcajada, con miedo a despertar a su familia en mitad de una noche escolar. 

—¿Qué le has leído hasta ahora? 

Mike ahogó un bostezo de forma casi imperceptible (Will se había fijado en que, cada vez que lo hacía, cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos), y prosiguió con su monólogo: —Pues le he enseñado el génesis, que si Caín y Abel, bla bla bla. —abría y cerraba la mano, acentuando sus palabras. —Me ha dicho que no entiende por qué dicen que Eva sale de la costilla de Adán, si los tíos siguen teniendo todas las costillas. 

—Ray Johnson se rompió dos costillas cayéndose de un segundo piso, y no se murió de milagro.

—Tal vez Dios nos las haya dejado para eso. —Mike se tumbó boca arriba, mirando los rastros de estrellas fluorescentes pegadas en el techo de Will—. No quiere que la palmemos.

Will se incorporó, apoyando el codo sobre el colchón y mirándole con una seriedad repentina, casi alienígena.

—Si no quisiera que la palmáramos, no habría hecho… —un espacio, seguido de un tartamudeo. —No habría hecho… 

Mike se incorporó, los bostezos olvidados tras sus labios, envolviendo a Will en un abrazo y acunándole en su pecho.

—Si hay un dios así, Will. —le alzó la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. —Si hay un dios así, entonces no se merece ni que creamos en él.

* * *

—Me cuesta creerlo.

Latidos hacían eco en sus oídos, como si el mar galopara dentro del pecho de Mike.

—¿Lo que? —distraído, Mike acarició el pelo de Will, llevándose consigo varios mechones que danzaron en el aire.

—Que hayamos sobrevivido un apocalipsis.

—Entonces ya no es un apocalipsis. —le dio un beso en el pelo, remarcando así una realidad silenciosa—. En todo caso, es un apo-casi-lipsis.

—Apoca… ¿lipsis? —una tercera voz habló sobre sus cabezas, en un tono casi omnisciente.

Mike se acomodó en el regazo de Eleven, mirando hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos expresivos: —Apocalipsis significa el fin del mundo, _¡boom!_ —sus manos seguían el movimiento rápido de sus pensamientos, y el embobado de Will no podía dejar de mirarlas. —Y como al final no ha ocurrido, entonces es apo-_casi_-lipsis.

Eleven soltó un suspiro, envuelto en una pequeña risa contenida. Estaba muy guapa cuando sonreía.

En estos momentos, Will entendía por qué Mike estaba tan enamorado de ella.

—Qué malo. —soltó Eleven, revolviendo los cabellos de Mike bajo su atenta mirada.

—Venga, ¿se os ocurre un nombre mejor?

Un suave “hmm” comenzó a brotar de la garganta de Will, haciendo que su pecho reverberara suavemente, igual que el ronroneo de un gato.

—¿Qué os parece este?

Y, con una cara neutral que podría hacerle justicia a la de Hopper -a Mike incluso le provocó un escalofrío-, Will dijo: —Armage-_don’t._

Dos carcajadas gemelas hicieron eco entre los oídos de Will. La risa de Eleven fluía sobre Mike, atravesándole, y ambas se hicieron hueco dentro de Will como un sonido lejano y distorsionado, pero siempre agradable.

—Will, te quiero mucho, pero es el peor chiste que he escuchado nunca.

El sonido más dulce que había escuchado en meses.

Entre risas y palabras ridículas continuaron describiendo los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. Will ni siquiera sabía si expresiones como “el club de los cinco” (ahora que Max se les había unido) o “hemos pasado de cero a Once” contaban como respuesta válida, pero les habría puesto un diez si eso les hacía sonreír.

… o un Once.

Pero si lo que querían era ser felices, Will no dudaba que con un tres bastaría.

**Author's Note:**

> cuenta de twitter: @fosforitxwrites


End file.
